Botanical classification: x Heucherella.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Chocolat Lacexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Chocolate Lacexe2x80x99. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae. This intergeneric hybrid is known as x Heucherella.
This new cultivar originated from a mass pollination using Heuchera as the seed parent and Tiarella as the pollen parent. Pollen from selected proprietary Tiarella from interspecfic crosses was massed onto plants of selected proprietary Heuchera from interspecific crosses and all the seed massed together. As such, no species designations are given.
This new Heucherella is distinguished by:
1. Small, milk chocolate colored leaves shaped like a lacy hawthorn leaf.
2. Striking, red brown peduncles and pedicels.
3. Small, nodding starry white flowers.
4. Repeat blooming, which extends the bloom time.
5. Tight habit.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.